warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synapse
The Synapse is an Infested bioweapon that projects constant arcs of electricity. It is only available through Bio Lab Research in the Dojo. The Synapse can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Highest base critical chance of all weapons, can be boosted to 100% crit rate with Point Strike at Rank 3. *Good base critical damage, can be boosted up to ~5.6x with Vital Sense and Hammer Shot. *Instantly reaches its max range of 20m. *High magazine size. *High base damage. *Fast reload time. *Imperfect accuracy, unlike the Flux Rifle, making shots easier to hit without precise aiming *High status effect chance. *Deals Electric damage, which is especially powerful against Corpus. Disadvantages: *Requires a large amount of materials to craft, including 2 Forma. *Limited range (20m). *Imperfect accuracy is worsened through Electric Shield. *No polarity slots. *Fast ammo drain. *Electric damage is less effective against infested, especially ancients. Acquisition Embolist is required before researching this weapon. Upon research the blueprint can be replicated for 50,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * It is the best weapon to use against Corpus, especially combined with Volt's Electric Shield. * With max Point Strike Synapse's crit chance can be increased up to 125% so it's suggested to attach just a Rank 3 Point Strike which will increase Synapse's crit chance to 100% and save you 2 mod points. ** Even though it is not recommended, there are instances where even at 100% crit chance, some numbers will show white regardless, even more so in Volt's Electric Shield (perhaps due to bonus added damage) and having a max Point Strike will eliminate these white numbers. * Crafting Synapse used to require 11 Mutagen Masses and 3 Forma before being announced as a mistake, reducing it down to 5 and 2, respectively. * When using with Volts Electric Shield, the "bullets" become very innacurate at long ranges. When using Heavy Caliber as well, the accuracy is extremely poor at even medium ranges. * Its high rate of fire, high status effect chance, and inate elemental nature allows it to be used very effectively with elemental modifications. By applying an elemental effect other than electricity you can reduce armor, reduce shields, or apply confusion very effectively. * Prior to update 11, Synapse can no longer do constant red crits when used in conjunction with Volt's Electric Shield. It still retains infinite (or very long) range when shot through shield, though. * Be sure to covert to another damage type (with the base electric damage you can only produce a damage type that does normal damage against Infested) due to electric damage dealing 25% less damage to them. Radiation damage is recommended. Trivia * This item was added in Update 10. * This item is built in the Clan Dojo. * The tendrils at the front end of the Synapse move, suggesting the weapon is a living organism. **They retract and enclose the muzzle upon holstering the rifle. * A synapse is a nervous system structure that acts as a 'gate' between neurons, allowing electrical signals to be passed between nerve cells. Synapses help form the electrical pathways of the nervous system. **Thus, Synapse's name is probably derived from this fact, as it is a biochemical electrical weapon. *Seems to be made from the Electric Crawler as it has similar lighting attacks. Media Warframe Synapse CC options..png|The colour cutomization options for the Synapse synapsedarthmufin.png __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Long Guns